


“I Can’t Keep Kissing Strangers and Pretending They’re You”

by BAKUGAG0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Eventual Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Realizations, The tag is appropriate, Volleyball Dorks in Love, coming into terms with feelings, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAKUGAG0/pseuds/BAKUGAG0
Summary: It doesn’t matter if you weren’t my first so long as you’ll be my last.”





	“I Can’t Keep Kissing Strangers and Pretending They’re You”

**Author's Note:**

> For @kaiiiisan at Twitter!

Kageyama pressed the two buttons of the vending machine for his usual order of milk. He took a seat at a bench near the gym. He had been feeling weird ever since last week but he didn’t really know why. 

He got lost in his thoughts and his mind began drifting to the thought of an orange haired boy. “You toss to me just fine.” He had been worrying ever since what happened in middle school whether he can give out the perfect tosses or not but all those doubts suddenly disappeared with those six words alone. 

He began angrily sipping on his milk. There it was again. The constricting feeling he had in his chest. What is this? Is he sick? Maybe he should get himself checked in the nurse’s office. He crumpled his milk carton and was just about to head out when he heard giggling. There were two girls near the bench he was sitting at.

“Kai-chan! Just tell him already!”

“No way, Miyu-chan! I don’t even see him in that way.” 

“You totally do! Didn’t you just say you feel all funny being around him?”

Kageyama didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he overheard their conversation and thought to himself “A funny feeling?”

“Well yeah I do and my chest gets super tight whenever I think about him.”

Kageyama’s ears perked up even more. “That’s exactly what I’ve been feeling.”

“But that’s only because we just tried out kissing.”

The raven’s eyes grew big. “Kissing..?” Kageyama wasn’t that dumb. He knew what kissing was. He saw it from several tv shows and his parents doing it after his dad leaves for work. 

“Yeah I mean, don’t you get all excited when kissing someone?”

The setter’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Is that how it is?”  
He didn’t bother hiding anymore and went straight to the two girls.

“Hey you two over there. Tell me more.”

 

Hinata was looking everywhere for Kageyama since lunch break in hopes that he’ll get the grumpy boy to set some tosses for him. “Geez where did Bakageyama go??” 

He was just about to give up on looking when he spotted the figure he knew all too well and called out to him “Hey there you are Kageyama! Toss to m–“

He stopped himself from running over to him when he spotted that Kageyama wasn’t alone. He was hunched over in a corner with a girl he didn’t recognize. When he took a closer look, he realized that they weren’t just talking. The girl had her arms wrapped around Kageyama’s torso and Kageyama was holding the back of her neck with one hand.

Hinata froze. He knew he should flee from this place as to not invade his teammates’ privacy but he couldn’t move a muscle. His eyes got fixated on the two figures. They were kissing. 

Hinata’s heart was throbbing. He clenched his chest and became confused. He didn’t know what this feeling was. Why did it hurt so much? Before he could come up with an answer, his legs started moving again and he ran away as far as possible.

 

During their next practice, everybody could tell something was off between the dynamic duo. Hinata kept on missing Kageyama’s tosses whenever he tried to hit it and Kageyama’s perfect tosses were now off the mark. Kageyama got really angry as usual and marched towards the shorter boy and yanked his collar towards him. “Hinata you dumbass! You need to actually HIT my tosses!”

Hinata retaliated by shouting back “It’s because your tosses aren’t even reaching me! Are you even trying to send it my way??” 

Suga tried holding Kageyama back while Yamaguchi restrained Hinata before the both of them could really hurt each other. It was Daichi’s turn to get angry. “If you two don’t learn how to get along, then I don’t need you two in our team. Don’t come back here until you make up.” 

And just like that, it was like another deja vu on how they ended up getting kicked out of the gym for the second time.

Kageyama clicked his tongue and started walking away. This pissed Hinata even more. 

“What’s with that attitude?! You can’t tell me this is my fault we got locked out again!”

“Shut up, dumbass! If you just played properly then none of this would’ve happened!”

“Oh so now you’re blaming me? Well if you had given me proper serves then we wouldn’t be kicked out in the first place!!”

“Are you telling me this is my fault?”

“Yeah! If you got your head in the game instead of thinking about your girlfriend then Daichi-san wouldn’t have gotten mad at us!!”

“You don’t think I’m playing seriously– Wait. What? My girlfriend?”

“That’s right! Don’t think I didn’t see you two doing naughty stuff behind the school!”

“You saw us?”

“I-I didn’t mean to! I just happen to see you two. I wasn’t spying on you, okay?!”

“Wait that was–“

Hinata stopped shouting and his voice turned quiet.

“You didn’t have to hide it from us you know? You could’ve at least told me you’re already seeing someone.” 

“Hinata–“

“I mean, we’re best friends aren’t we??”

“Then why are you crying?”

Hinata touched his cheek and he realized that he was indeed crying.  
He hurriedly tried to wipe his tears with his sleeves. 

“I-I don’t know... I mean I should be happy for you as your friend but somehow I can’t force myself to be.. “ He was hiccuping now and can’t stop himself from crying harder.

Kageyama carefully approached him and tried to pry Hinata’s hands hiding his face. “Hey dumbass look at me.”

Hinata slowly peeked from his hands and stared at Kageyama.

“What you saw just then, well... How do I explain it..? We aren’t together. It’s not like that.”

Hinata cocked his head in confusion. “What do you mean? Why would you kiss her if you aren’t dating?”

Kageyama scratched his head in annoyance. “I was having trouble the other day and I overheard these two girls talking about exactly what I was feeling so I came up to them and asked them to explain it to me. At first they were surprised but then they told me how exciting kissing was and I got curious if that was all the fuss about. They said it’s a tingling feeling when you kiss someone so I asked them to teach me but it was different. I thought it’ll be just as they said it’ll be but I didn’t feel anything at all.”

Hinata just looked even more confused but Kageyama kept on going.

“So I started thinking of who else would I be okay with kissing. The very first person I thought of was a shorty with orange hair. Then I tried to imagine what would it be like. What your plump lips would feel like against mine. Would it be dry or would it be unexpectedly soft? Would you taste like egg on rice or something sweeter? Just as I was thinking these, the feeling welling up in my chest just grew and grew and then I finally realized.  
I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

Hinata stared at him dumbfoundedly but gradually his blush grew redder and redder and he let out a weird squawk. “Wh-what did you just say??”

Kageyama gave a soft chuckle at that reaction and it was the very first time Hinata saw him with such an expression. “What I’m trying to say is, it took me long enough to realize that I was in love with you, dumbass.”

Hinata didn’t get a chance to squeak out another reply since Kageyama was already closing his eyes and leaning towards him. 

 

The setter was right. He did taste like egg on rice.

**Author's Note:**

> Kagayema Tobio calls Hinata a dumbass when he in fact is also a dumbass who wasn’t sure what feelings are


End file.
